


All In the Family

by Ms31x129



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Post-Episode: s07e07 Orison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: The house had finally taken on it’s true look. A cadaver of wood, metal and plaster.. Just a shell … now.Climbing upCount 1 - 2 - 3The porch steps creakedWel - come homeAd - e - line Lee





	1. Adeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_starbuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_starbuck/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house had finally taken on it’s true look. A cadaver of wood, metal and plaster.. Just a shell … now. 
> 
> Climbing up  
Count 1 - 2 - 3  
The porch steps creaked  
Wel - come home  
Ad - e - line Lee

Her brother was dead.

She wasn’t sad about it - she hated him, but she wasn’t happy either. They’d been through a lot together as children, one could say. Things hadn’t been sunshine and rainbows, but after he was born it was like the rest didn’t exist - except when they did.

Everything was about _him_.

“_My son_ \- I finally have a son.”

“Look how big he’s getting this son of mine.”

“This is _My Son_, isn’t he something.”

“You pushed your brother, I saw it. You disappoint me, Adeline - go get your sisters - and my belt.”

She was usually very good at not getting caught.

She hated her brother.

She hated her father.

She was 20 when her father died. She was very happy about that. She remembers clearly the police coming to the house, her mother’s wailing, her brother’s tantrum. While she and her sisters sat stoic, eyes dry - not a tear shed. The officers left and thought the daughters must be in shock - such a tragedy for such a lovely family.

After the funeral service, she told her mother they were leaving. There weren’t any goodbye hugs, kisses or tears when she and her sisters got into the van with her boyfriend Shane.

It was easy to leave besides she hated her mother too.

Well there may have been a few tears, she reached into her pocket - yes it was there.

Hers to keep - a small souvenir from her old life - she was never going back she vowed.

Until her next to the youngest sister Calissa called, “Did you hear - _he’s dead_.” A 2nd call, from Belinda, “I got a call, looking for his next of kin, did you?” A 3rd call from her youngest sister Desiree, “What are you going to do? I just spoke to Belinda.”

She’d already erased the messages. She sighed. She’d have to go home one last time…

*****

FBI Building  
Skinner’s office  
10:00am

“Director Skinner?” Arlene stood holding the door, “Agent Scully is here.”

“Please send her in,” Skinner continued to write on the document in front of him, “Agent Mulder I can see you in my peripheral vision, please wait in the outer room.”

Arlene let Scully pass by her and firmly pulled the door shut.

Scully walked toward the desk. “Agent Scully. Have a seat please.”

“Sir?”

Skinner raised his head taking in her still healing injuries, interlacing his fingers, forearms rested on the desk before he spoke. “As you know we have to follow protocol during the review process. You aren’t permitted to do any field work until the process is complete. I’ve been informed they are short staffed at Quantico, the maternity leave will be up for one of the staff in 6 weeks. You’ll report there in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” was that a curt tone to her voice? She was a fine agent and this temporary reassignment was not a punishment in any way.

Skinner gave a little nod, “Would you like me to tell Agent Mulder?”

Scully stood, “No sir. Will that be all sir?”

“Yes Agent Scully”

Scully was only 5’ 3” - but you knew when she was pissed. How someone who was that small could make the sound of an artillery gun when she walked was beyond him. To be completely honest she scared the shit out of him sometimes and he took a deep calming breath.

*****

“You okay Scully? What did Skinner want?”

“You know the protocol. I am not allowed out in the field.”

“But…”

Arriving at the office Mulder and Scully worked on paperwork for a few hours. Mulder decided he’d had enough silence. “Scully?”

“Hmm?” She didn’t look up from whatever she was doing. Mulder walked over, took her hand giving her a little tug to make her stand. “Mulder...what?’

He gave her a smile, “We’re taking the rest of the day off, let’s do something, but first - let me take you to lunch.”

She should be angry with him for taking liberties. For making arrangements without her consent. However, she knew he was coming from a caring place. And truth be told she still wasn’t fully healed. Her body still showed signs of her struggle and told only one side of the story. It was her mind and inner self that was unseen that told the other.

“Okay,” she softly agreed. Mulder helped her into her coat his hands, a lingering stroke. He leaned close to her ear. His hot breath both tickled and aroused her at the same time. His voice when it came was for her alone.

“And if I don’t get to kiss you soon. I think I’ll combust right here.”

Her legs were just a bit unsteady as they made their way to Mulder’s car. He had only driven a few blocks when she told him to pull over. Unbuckling her seat belt she turned and their lips met halfway, their breath quickly became fast. Unsteady. Scully lightly bit his lower lip pulling it out as she moved her head away. He groaned when she soothed it with her tongue.

Satisfied, Scully re-buckled her seatbelt. She could see Mulder was already sporting a distinctive swelling. His trousers leaving nothing to the imagination. “Mulder let’s skip lunch. Your place is closer, let’s go there.”

*******  
The house had finally taken on it’s true look.

A cadaver of wood, metal and plaster.. Just a shell … now.

Not the appearance the outside world saw. It was no longer perfectly sanded siding coated in arctic white accented moldings and trims in black satin.

Did this house ever have life?

No - it’s mask had been ripped away. Peeling paint. Cracked and gouged wood - weather beaten exterior over the years. Neglect had taken its toll. Shutters dangled from one hinge or had fallen. Broken like a wooden marionette whose strings had been cut . A few windows survived the rest had been boarded up.

A faded strip of Police tape ‘Do Not Cross’ was tangled in a bush off the porch. It flapped in the breeze and the sound made her shiver. Phantom pain now. The snapping - sharp and crisp - the sound of the belt hitting her skin or her sisters.

But never _him_.

******

As children - as little girls - they recited nursery rhymes. Later they became whispered rhymes - secretive rhymes. Keep Quiet! Father and mother. Back from the hospital again 5 miscarriages in under 2 years. The sound of flesh striking flesh. Mother’s wailing - father’s yelling, “_I will have my son!_”

Mounting the stairway her feet made a rhythmic beat that coalesced into her mind.

Climbing up  
Count 1 - 2 - 3  
The porch steps creaked  
Wel - come home  
Ad - e - line Lee

The lock made a grating sound as she turned the key. It swung open freely - after a little kick. Dust motes swirled in the air. Stale and musty. Echoes of a rodent scratching in the walls.

It didn’t matter. She wouldn’t be here long. She had somewhere else to be.

****

Soft lingering touches. Deep kisses.

Fiery hair. Soft and Silky. Teasing and arousing against his skin. Enough, _Scully_. Rolling over settling in the cradle of her thighs. His lips take a teasing taste of each nipple, tongue swirling.

Impatient - a long groan is expelled in an outward exhale - her hand guides him. And he enters a slow slippery slide, warm flesh pulsing around him. “Shut-up,” she says at his chuckle. She’s so responsive and feels herself being pulled again towards ecstasy. Up… up…

Mulder’s in no hurry - at the age when he doesn’t strive for release even though it is the ultimate culmination. He’s with her in the moment, flesh gliding against flesh. It’s the journey together in everything they do - not the destination that matters.

Her second orgasm calls to his and he kisses her, gently - so gently. Even as he feels the contractions of his own climax pulsing through him. There wasn’t anything between them. No condom. No birth control.

The IVF they’d recently tried a failure.

Mulder rolled onto his back and Scully snuggled up to his side draping a leg over his, her head on his shoulder. He’d told her - never give up on a miracle. Looking down he felt her breathing had changed - she’d fallen asleep against him. He kissed her forehead reverently and pulled her closer to him - tighter.

Please just one more miracle.

******

Adeline tugged on her crisp white lab coat and made sure her badge was clipped on tight.

She’d seen them this morning. Tall with brown hair he held an umbrella over her head as they’d dashed in doors, his hand at her back most of the way. Agent Fox Mulder. Agent Dana Scully. They’d taken away her chance for vengeance.

She’d hated her brother … but he’d been hers to kill. Retribution must come another way.

******

Strange how fate takes the wheel and drops the perfect opportunity in your lap. A four week seminar with demonstrations of new equipment and techniques in the field of forensics. She couldn’t have planned it better.

Agent Scully was so petite. Adeline thought maybe her voice would match. Timid. Meek. Not at all. Her voice was strong and crisp. She smiled and introduced herself, “Good Morning everyone. I am Special Agent Dana Scully and I will be your instructor during this seminar.”

The class broke for lunch at 2 p.m. Agent Mulder walked in nodding his head pleasantly and holding the door as the other attendee’s exited. “You ready for lunch, Scully.” Scully smiled at him. “Yeah, just let me grab my purse.”

Adeline gathered her own belongings and headed for the door Agent Mulder just a little faster. She hoped she hid her reaction, her flinch. “Here let me get the door for you.” Adeline thanked him as she passed through the doorway.

She hid in another doorway and watched the two of them leave. Mulder’s hand splayed possessively on Scully’s lower back. It was disturbing the way he touched her, his thumb stroking like he had a right. Maybe she could help.

Yes. Adeline decided. Agent Scully needed her help.

*****

It was easy to get drugs in Canada. Especially in her line of work. Even Midazolam or as it’s known in the US Versed. Adeline had made sure to bring several doses loaded into auto injectors with her. Enough for 2. Now that her plans had changed she would have more than a sufficient quantity for one.

Just one.

*****

Finally 3 days into the seminar Adeline approached Scully.

“Agent Scully?”

“Yes? I’m sorry. Would you tell me your name again?” Scully held out her hand.

Adeline returned her smile and shook it. “I imagine it’s hard to remember everyone’s names. I’m Adeline Smith. I was wondering if you could run down the pros and cons of the 2 new microscopes. I think that would be the one piece of equipment that our department would make the most use of. I just need to be sure I can justify the expenditure.”

“Of course. Where are you from, again?”

“I grew up in Minnesota. I live in Nevada now.”

Agent Scully's phone rang, vibrating on the counter. Mulder in large block letters displayed on the screen. “Excuse me - Adeline. Why don’t you test them and as soon as I take this call I’ll be back with you.”

Close enough to listen to Scully’s conversation. Adeline realized fate was aiding her once again.

“I’ll meet you there, Mulder. It’s no bother.” Scully laid her phone back on the counter and turned to Adeline. “My apologies… now this model ….”

*****

It was quite simple to be at the restaurant a few minutes ahead of Agent Scully. Even easier to lure Agent Mulder to her car, she was scared she thought someone was following her. A little stumble into him, a quick jab into his neck. ‘Oh I’m sorry, I had my pin in my hand. You’re bleeding Agent Mulder. Here sit in my car. I have some Kleenex.’

Keep talking let the sedative take hold. He shook his head. Disoriented. Fuzzy. Everything’s fuzzy. Mouth like cotton. Words slurring.

“What did you? Why?”

Adeline grunted - he was heavier than he looked - as she swung Mulder’s legs into her car, reclined the seat and buckled him in. She pulled into traffic and as she made a left hand turn in her rear view mirror she saw Dana Scully crossing the street on her way to the restaurant.

Adeline took one quick glance at the unconscious Mulder, turned on the radio and headed for the interstate. It was a long drive she had ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this Anna and I'm sorry for being a couple of days late. I took a few liberties with a couple of dates, ages in this story. And I hope I created a backstory everyone will enjoy. I want to thank CultureIsDarkBeer for the support and suggestions while writing this. She pointed out that many serial killers are Pisces such as.
> 
> Aileen Wuornos, born on February 29, 1956, was another well-known American serial killer. She murdered six men, according to CNN, and was even the subject of the movie Monster.
> 
> Donald Henry Gaskins, who was born on March 13, 1933, was convicted of nine murders. John Wayne Gacy, born March 17, 1942, killed at least 33 boys. And Richard Ramirez, famously known as "the Night Stalker," was born February 29, 1960 and went on to be convicted of 13 counts of murder, according to Biography.


	2. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the study. It couldn’t be in the study. Never go in the study.

It didn’t take long for Scully to start tapping her foot. Where was he? He’s the one who asked to meet him here for dinner. She tried his phone it went straight to voicemail.

15 min., 30 min., 45min… she was really getting angry. He was on auto dial and she jabbed her finger at the #1 on her Motorola flip phone. Voice mail, again. She was just about to call the Lone Gunmen when the door to the restaurant opened. Half of her thinking of everything she was going to say to Mulder when he arrived. The other half processing the statement of a woman talking to the Maitre ‘d.

“I just thought I’d check if anyone lost a phone. I found it in the parking lot.”

Scully rushed from her chair to the woman. “Excuse me may I see the phone?” The woman and the Maitre ‘D looked at her and the phone in her hand. “I’m Agent Dana Scully I work for the FBI.” Scully pulled her badge out of her pocket and presented it to them.

She hadn’t called the Lone Gunman yet and her finger by rote pressed Mulder’s speed dial. The phone in the woman’s hand began to ring. Scully’s face fell. “_Please_ can you show me where you found it.”

The woman handed Scully the phone. “Of course.”

Keep calm she told herself as she followed - Mary - she’d introduced herself as Mary on the way to the parking lot. Mary stopped and pointed, “It was right here.”

Scully wasn’t looking at Mary or where Mary was pointing. Her heart was sinking, panic quickly settling in her bones. She jogged across to another row of cars her hand reaching for the fob in her pocket. An audible chirp as the doors unlocked.

It was Mulder’s car.

*****  
Hours later after calling Skinner, after witness statements after the hope of something - anything on surveillance tapes. Nothing. There was nothing - the restaurant was undergoing monthly maintenance and there was no footage at all. Not interior. Not exterior.

They knew a woman had come into the restaurant, that she’d seemed agitated. Mulder seemed to recognize her and followed her out of the restaurant… and then…

He’d just vanished.

She made it into her apartment before collapsing. Sliding down the interior side of her door. Her whole body trembled - the tears came and came.

“_Mulder. Where are you?_”

*****

The house knew she was back. Adeline… it called.

How could it know? She’d been gone for so many years. No it was just her imagination. She couldn’t stay here much longer. The house talked to her and the more it did - the more it sounded like …. No! Don’t think about…

Agent Mulder was still unconscious, he wouldn’t be for long. She paced the hallway. Back and forth.

_ADELINE!_

She found herself in front of the closed doors. It was the study… _Never go in the study._

*****

Mulder had been missing for 24 hours. Then 48 … it would be 3 days - 72 hours in 10 min. There was nothing Scully could do. The FBI, local police and the Lone Gunman were out of leads.

The local news was airing Mulder’s information again, but Scully felt like she was in limbo.

“And in local news the FBI is still seeking information the apparent kidnapping of Special Agent Fox Mulder ... age … he is approximately ... foot tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. Agent Mulder disappeared 3 days ago from … any information please call the tip line at …”

Margaret Scully gently touched her daughter’s shoulder, “Dana? Here’s some soup and I don’t want any arguments you won’t do Fox any good if you make yourself ill.”

Scully took the cup of soup. It was hot and it warmed her chilled fingers. She took a few sips almost unconsciously. The phone rang and it startled Scully so much she almost spilled the soup. Mrs. Scully’s reflexes were just still quick, she’d raised 4 children after all, and she took the cup from her daughter’s hands.

“Hello?”

“Is this Agent Scully? Agent Dana Scully?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“You need to go to Minneapolis. You’re looking for your partner... Minneapolis 2735 - I can’t tell you anymore … except hurry.”

The call ended, nothing but a dial tone in Scully’s ear..

“Hello! _HELLO!_”

“What is it Dana?”

“It’s Mulder. The caller said,” Scully swallowed. “She said I needed to hurry.”

*****

Mulder was tied to an old wrought iron bed. He’d struggled to no avail. Adeline was standing by the window and moonlight washed her face in cold luminescence.

“You can yell all you want Agent Mulder no one will hear you. This is my bedroom or was my bedroom Agent Mulder. I know for a fact no one listens. These walls keep many secrets. I grew up here. My sisters, my mother, my grandfather, my father …._ HIM._”

“Adeline … may I have some water.”

She nodded, poured some water from a carafe on the nightstand holding the glass to his lips. He drank greedily, choking a little.

“_Ad - e - line…._”

“Did you hear that?” She asked setting the glass on the nightstand, her eyes wide and scared. Haunted. Yes - she looked haunted. Mulder knew something deeper was going on beside kidnapping him and he tried to keep his tone modulated, calm.

“No. I didn’t hear anything… the wind?”

“Yes, yes … the wind.” She nodded and began to wring her hands, a washing motion over and over. “No. _He’s here._ I don’t know how, but _he’s here._ They all are."

"I hated _him._ I hated them all ... Especially _HIM_."

Misty memories he was 3 or 4, she'd shut the lid on the coffin. Wanting him to suffocate. There was a body in it. A viewing the next day. When father opened the casket, he was cuddled up asleep - his hands wrapped around the hair of the woman who'd died.

Questions. _Who_ did this to you, _my son?_ He'd raised his arm pointing at her. His smile was evil. Why wasn't he afraid of a corpse? Or being locked in the dark?

He should never have been born.

Back and forth she paced. Occasionally opening the door - to the hallway? Then checking the closet doors. She walked to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She was making tapping noises and Mulder concluded there was a false bottom.

A mocking voice infiltrated her ears. “_What are you looking for Adeline…._”

She sounded panicked. Slamming the drawer shut and spinning around. “It’s not here! _Oh my God it’s not here!_”

“_Adeline, Adeline Lee the study my dear. Come to the study._”

No, no, no. It wasn’t possible. He’s dead! She’d made sure of it. They’re all dead!

_Not the study._ It couldn’t be in the study.

Mulder could tell she was spiraling. And like an animal caught in a trap … that’s when they were the most dangerous sometimes. “Adeline? What’s missing? If you untie me I could help you look?”

“You just want to get away,” she sneered at him before walking back to the window. “I’m not stupid Agent Mulder. Do you treat Dana like she’s stupid? I saw the way you kept touching her.”

Would he make things worse? “I love her, Adeline. I’ve been in love with her for a long time now.”

She looked at him, her eyes drilling into his own. “Love… love is nothing. It’s a word. Nothing but a painful word.”

Voice still calm, but hypnotic, “Yes. It can be. It shouldn’t but sometimes it is. Not for me. Not for Scully. _I would do anything for her_.”

“Would you die for her?” Her eyebrows raised with her query. “I don’t want to die, Adeline. But if I had to die - _I would die for Scully._”

“I believe you.” Adeline went to the dresser, Mulder could see her pick up a pair of scissors. Had he said the wrong thing? Adeline walked over and cut the bindings on his feet. Not moving Mulder watched and she started cutting the tie on his right hand, when her head snapped to the side - looking at the door.

A cold breeze swept through the room.

Laughter a child’s laughter. A ghost only Adeline could see. Was she dreaming? Or was it a memory? She followed the little girl out of the room. Down the stairs. To the study.

“There’s my little _Addy!_ Come here and sit on Grandpa’s lap.”

No, don’t go in the study! Adeline ran into the study following her own image. The door slammed shut.

A blood curdling scream erupted from Adeline's throat.

*****

Mulder managed to use his feet to get the scissors Adeline had dropped close enough to reach with his left hand. He sawed at the other tie furiously when Adeline’s scream reached him.

*****

Trembling, the ghostly yet skeletal hand stroked through her hair. Memories assailed her. She was 13 her father had a special present for her. It was in the study. She hated the study. Grandfather always made her sit on his lap. It was uncomfortable, she always wondered why he had so much in his pockets.

Adeline wasn’t sad when her grandfather died. The family business had already passed to father anyway. Like it had for generations. Father to son.

It was time for her spanking also a yearly ritual. Thirteen. One more than twelve. “Bend over the desk Adeline.” Her father whispered in her ear. It gave her a funny feeling this time. She didn’t know why.

Always the dutiful daughter she did as she was told. She heard the belt snap. Father liked to fold the leather and jerk it together - the sound always made her jump. “Your birthday dress is very pretty Adeline. I’m glad you wore it.”

Something was wrong father was raising the hem of her dress…

Adeline remembered. _She remembered it all._

She backed into the window - the glass shattered - wind whipped through the room blowing the tattered curtains. Dingy white swirled around her feet, twisting and wrapping around her body.

Up. Up. Up.

Around her neck. Fingers digging at the fabric. No air. _Can’t breathe._ Weightless. Struggling as her body rose up toward the bracket holding the curtain rod. The fabric grew taut and gravity took over her body plummeted down.

Adeline’s neck snapped the moment after Mulder kicked open the study doors. Hazy whisps floated around her body swaying slightly. The scissors still in his hand he cut her down, carrying her limp body to the rug in the middle of the room.

“MULDER! Where are you?! Mulder!”

Running. Footfalls. “In here Scully!”

Scully followed Mulder’s voice and entered the room. He knelt beside Adeline. Scully could see by the awkward angle of her head, a sheer fabric wrapped tight around neck and her eyes - she was dead. Before long she’d be a cadaver on a pathologists table.

"What happened, Mulder?"

Scully's eyes scanned the scene. Near the shattered window a chair - toppled on its side… Why kidnap Mulder? Then commit suicide? Who called her and gave her the clue she needed? She'd never wanted to see this house again.

Yet here she was … here they both were.

Closer she came until she knelt next to Mulder. He seemed shaken, his eyes were dilated - had he been drugged? They finally embraced, kissed. Reunited in their love even as death filled the air. Scully noticed something crumpled in Adeline’s hand. She gently pried it out.

It was a black and white photo of a teenager holding a baby. Scully turned it over. On the back in bold lettering - a man’s hand?

Adeline & Donnie  
February 29, 1968

“Oh my God.”

******

Scully couldn’t wait until the ambulance arrived. She guided Mulder out of the house to the car.

“Sit Mulder.”

Popping the trunk she grabbed her First Aid Bag. It was habit, as much as love that she checked him over. No cuts. His pulse was steady if a little slower than normal. His eyes still dilated even in the sun. She just needed to do. Something. Scully took each of his hands in hers and gently massaged the red rings around his wrists.

He’d been tied up. _Helpless._

She didn’t realize the tears were streaming down her cheeks until Mulder touched her chin.

“Hey… Scully. It’s okay. I’m okay,” she nodded, but those tears didn’t want to stop. “Shhh…” he murmured against her hair, pulling her into a tight embrace. “It’s going to be okay…”

*****

After the police, the coroner and Mulder and Scully left three cars arrived at the former Pfaster Funeral Home.

A floorboard in the study revealed a secret. Hands passed the book three times before the cover was opened.

Diary  
This diary belongs to:  
Adeline Donnalee Pfaster

A strong gust of wind entered the room, slamming the doors shut. And a familiar voice one they all wanted to forget rang through the air… father…

_"Welcome home, girls…"_


End file.
